


Bound by fate

by Lea_Amell



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreaking, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Amell/pseuds/Lea_Amell
Summary: Jack is heart broken after Gabs breaks up with him, and he is desperate to get her back. Mark offers to help and jack except, taking things to a more magical approach. But it turns out gabs isn't his soul mate... than who is?
Relationships: JackSepticEye/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Desperate measures

It had been about a week since Gabs said that she wanted to end things. Seán was miserable. He wanted nothing more than to tune out the world and forget everything existed. Here he though 2020 was going to be the best year, but between the Rona and the love of his life leaving him just after Christmas he just couldn't find the joy in living. He had already announced that he was taking a break from YouTube to deal with personal issues and he wasn't sure when he was going to be back. Right now he felt like he never wanted to go back. His phone chimed on the bedside table, he reached over and saw it was a text from Mark.  
Mark: Hey buddy you doing okay? Just say your video about taking a break from everything... what's going on?  
Jack debated answering the text, he hadn't told anyone what had happened between him and Gabs. He secretly hoped that not speaking about it would make it less real. A tear rolled down his cheek as he finally typed out the dreaded sentence.  
Jack: Gabs broke up with me, the day after Christmas. I don't know what I'm going to do without her Mark.  
It showed Mark was typing immediately.  
Mark: Holy Shit man! You need anything? Is there anything I can do? Did she say why?  
Jack: She said she loves me, but she just doesn't feel like we're soulmates, and that she just couldn't pretend anymore. How do you even convince someone they are your soulmate?

Mark: As silly as this sounds... I might have an Idea. You know how my Grandma was into "witchcraft" Well she gave me something before she passed away. I'll send it to you. Overnight it. Maybe It can help you out.  
Jack looked at the phone in disbelief. What could Mark possibly have that would help him? would it work? Fuck it, what did he have to loose.  
Jack: thanks man, I owe you one.  
Mark: Heading to the post office right now.  
Jack smiled for the first time in a week. Maybe there was hope. Maybe him and Gabs WEREN'T over. It was the first time jack had felt hope since she dropped that bomb on him.  
It was about an hour before Mark sent him the tracking information for the package. He said It should be there in 24-48 hours.  
Jack actually got out of bed, and showered, he felt disgusting but before he didn't have the energy to care. He was very thankful for Mark, he had always been such an amazing friend. Jack vowed as soon as he was able he'd fly to LA and see Mark. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, despite having spent the last week in bed, he looked tired. Dark circles, puffy eyes from crying, red nose the whole works. 

*Fast forward two days, Midafternoon time*  
Jack paced back and forth in front of the window, his mail usually arrived around half after one and it was now almost three and no site of the mail man. he chewed on his finger, a bad habit he had developed the past few days. Finally he saw what he was waiting for the site of Vincent, his mail man. Jack waited until he put the mail in the box and walked away, not really willing to make small talk today. He praised the universe that his package from Mark was in there, he ore it open on his was up the drive way, inside was a letter and a silk red ribbon, not what he was expecting.  
Jack,  
I hope this package finds you well. My grandma told me to use this to find my true love, she called it a soul mate ribbon. She also said it only works, if you truly believe and want to find your soulmate, and once its used the effect is permanent, so don't take this lightly. You know I loved my grandma but I never believed in her "magic" but you seem like you could use a miracle and I hope this can give it to you. She provided me some instructions on how to use it as well they are as followed: Tie the ribbon into a bow around your left wrist, before going to bed at night, whisper this prayer "gods of the old and new, hear my prayer, here I bind my soul to another for better or worst till the end of my days. Please bind the heart of that which belongs with mine and bring our love to reality."  
Apparently when you wake up in the morning the ribbon will be attached to your soulmate. At least that's what nan said, she said this is how she found my grandfather and they were together for 84 years. Best of luck to you mate ~with love Mark  
Jack ran the ribbon through his fingers and clutched it to his chest praying to every entity in the world that had their ears on that it worked. He slipped back inside the house and turned on some TV staring at it mindlessly while he played with the ribbon between his fingers. Before he knew it it was dark outside. He decided it was finally a decent time to go to sleep, he sent Mark a quick text  
Jack: Got the package, thank you again man, you are a life saver. imma use it tonight  
Mark: Just make sure you are willing to deal with the consequences either way.  
Jack: What do you mean?  
Mark: While I think you and Gabs are great together, I also want to be a realist. You are about to bind your soul to someone, I did some more research on it, the bond is forever, if for some reason it isn't Gab I just want you to realize that you are potentially bringing another person into this. I don't mean to be a downer, just making sure you fully understand what you are doing.  
Jack read the text over and over, It's true that he didn't really think about what would happen if Gab WASN'T his soulmate and the thought made him pause. Maybe he shouldn't do this, maybe this wasn't the right way to get Gabs back, but the pain in his chest told him that this was his last chance, and worst case he did end up finding his soulmate and he wouldn't have to be alone forever. His mind made up he decided he had to do this.  
He readied himself for bed, and as he tied the ribbon around his wrist he closed his eyes and recited the prayer. He hugged it close to his chest and curled up in bed for the night. Sleep took him easier than he expected considering the amount of nerves he had about the whole thing. Gabs had phoned him and said that she was gonna come by and pick up BB as she had found a place on her own. It was perfect timing he thought to himself, It would be his first time seeing her since she left, he smiled before drifting off to sleep.  
*Next Morning*  
Jack woke up early and stretched, he felt a pull on the other end of his wrist. He looked down at his wrist and saw the red ribbon and it looked like it was leading outside his house, he gave it a small tug, and there was a tug back a few seconds later. Jack smiled widely he hopped out of bed and got showered and dressed, he decided to put more effort into his look, but also didn't look like he was trying to hard, he put the letter that mark had written in his back pocket, so he could show it to Gabs, to prove they were soulmates. 

*3 hours later*  
Jack had gathered up all of BB's things and some clothes for Gabs, he was sure she wouldn't need them after today, but there was a voice in the back of his head saying "what if." He heard Gabs pull up into the drive way and rushed to meet her, he opened the door his face wide until he looked down at her wrist and saw that the ribbon that matched his was not there, it was not attached to her. His heart sunk into his stomach he wanted to bawl again, but he remained his smile, now faked as he handed over the cat and her stuff. She explained to him that some movers would be by later in the week to get the rest of her stuff, as she didn't want to make this harder than it needed to be. She kissed his cheek and let him say goodbye to BB and then she was gone. as soon as she was out of the drive way Jack collapsed into tears. He knew this was a possibility but he didn't want to admit it was real. He curled into a ball and just let the tears and sadness overwhelm him.


	2. Other Side of the Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a venture and meet our heroine of the story Lea, who wakes up and find a red ribbon tied around her wrist with no explanation of what is going on.

Lea felt a tug on her wrist and tugged back against it, but she still felt something there she peeked her eyes open to see what the thing was that was bothering her to see a single red ribbon wrapped around her wrist in a pretty bow. She grumbled and rub the sleep from her eyes, she didn't remember falling asleep, and rarely did she nap, believing in a catchphrase of her favorite youtuber that "sleep is for the weak." She rolled of the couch and stood up stretching, walking out of her living room to talk to her roommates and let her dog out. she pulled on the ribbon to untie it, but it wouldn't budge. 

"Very funny John help me untie this, what did you do superglue it?" She said turning to her roommate sitting on the couch. 

"What are you talking about weirdo?" he said giving her a glance from the couch, he was in the middle of a game.

"This stupid ribbon that you tied to my wrist while I was sleeping? super creepy btw," she said still trying to undo the knot. 

"Is Cole home? Did he do it then? Where does this cord go anyway?" 

"No one went in your room, and there isn't a ribbon on your wrist, you sure you aren't still asleep?" he teased. Lea rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, and blinked again, but the ribbon was still there. 

"Watch Yenn(dogs name) for a sec I'll be right back," Lea slipped on her sneakers and headed outside, following the ribbon. She jogged along, the ribbon seemed to ignore boundaries, going through neighbors houses with no end in site, she managed to follow it for about 5 blocks before she turned back to the house.

"Have a nice stroll?" Cole asked sitting in the chair next to John. Lea's confusion was written all over her face as she leaned down and greeted the dogs. "You okay Lea? You look like you've seen a ghost," John said looking up from his game again. 

"Yea, fine," Lea said absently. She walked back into the back room Yenn on her trail. She dug through her craft drawer and found a pair of scissors and tried to cut the ribbon off, but the scissors acted like there was nothing between the blade. She shook her head. 'what the hell is going on' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I'm still dreaming' she said pinching herself and lightly slapped both sides of her cheeks. Nothing it still wasn't going away. She snapped a picture of her wrist with her phone and sent it to her best friend with the text What do you see in this picture? 

It took a few minutes for Carol to respond uhhhh is this a trick question? I see your hand and your wrist.

L: No red ribbon?

C: No, and I know my eyes are bad but I'm positive I would see that silly

L: k

C: Everything okay?

L: Fine, thanks ttyl

C: love you

L: U 2

Lea stood up from her desk and began pacing the room, there had to be a logical explanation right? Why could no one see this stupid ribbon? What did it mean? What the hell was happening? 

Lea sat back down at her desk and began searching the web. 

'random red ribbon showing up on wrist' was her first search into google a lot of results popped up a lot of them weren't what she was looking for talking about the meaning of a red string meaning in different religions. it was about page 14 that she found something relating to what she was looking for. It was some occult website to buy magic trinkets and stuff, there was one item in the store that caught her eye, 'soul mate ribbon' 800$ 'What the FUCK' Lea thought to herself but clicked on it anyway and read the description. 

'binding your soul to another huh' she thought. She went back to google and typed in 'soulmate ribbon' something called the 'red string theory' was the first result the definition read: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined partner. Before Lea knew it two hours had past, she had fallen down a rabbit hole, but from what she could tell someone had used a "Soulmate Ribbon" on her. No one was able to see the ribbon and only she would be able to see the ribbon on the person that bound her, or she could follow the ribbon to the other end as it should be attached to the person who did this to her.

Her mind was spinning. While she wasn't opposed to the idea of finding her soulmate but this sure was a bizarre way for it to come about. In her 26 years she had had a few relationships here and there but none really worked out, for some reason or another, so she welcomed the fact of knowing that she at least had a soulmate, but it was just so weird, It could be anyone from anywhere. What if it was some 19 year old guy? or even worse some old creeper? Gender didn't really matter to Lea as she was openly Bisexual, and her family all knew about it, and she had a strong belief that gender didn't define a person's soul, which is what you should fall in love with. Mind still racing she logged back on the computer looking to take her mind off everything, she clicked over to YouTube, work had been crazy and she had fallen behind on her subscription follows. She caught up on all the Jingle Grumps Episodes and then switched over to Jacksepticeye videos, she was looking forward to Nostalgia week, but was a bit surprised to see a vlog video as the first one, she clicked on it and watched as Jack explained that he was going through some stuff right now and would be taking a break from YouTube, and was not sure when he would be back. She was sad, she hoped Jack was okay, She had only recently got back into his videos this year in quarantine but he was defiantly a light in the dark that was 2020 for her. She smiled sadly at the screen but closed the video out. 

****3 Months Later****

'I'm Back baby!' The video alert on Lea's phone chimed alerting her to a new video from Jack's channel. She smiled at her phone, and clicked on the video. Jack looked happy enough,

"Top of the Morning to ya laddies! I'm sorry for my long absence. I wanted to make this video to explain what happened. for those of you that don't know me and Evelyn aka Gab Smolders broke up right after Christmas. I wasn't in the right head space to be doing video and I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you all. As some of you might have noticed I'm in a different location, well that's because I loved! I'm in America now. I needed a change of pace and Mark mentioned coming out here, and I just decided to stay. So let's take a tour," Jack took the camera off the computer and Lea's blood ran cold, tied around Jack's wrist was a red ribbon that matched hers. she blinked and continued watching the video, Jack was making no effort to hide the ribbon as he gave a tour of the house. Lea took a screen shot of the video where the ribbon was clearly visible and sent it in her discord with her roommates, 'You guys don't see the ribbon do you?' 

J: What ribbon?

C: Yeah I don't see anything. Also side note excited for Jack to be back, seems like it's bee forever

J: Yeah! Hopefully we get some more Meme time videos. I feel like an old man without knowing what all the kids are meming these days 

C: when you say it like that you seem like an old man

J: But you love me

C: true

The roommates kept chatting but you just looked at the screen shot. 'No way, no fucking way,' Lea thought to herself over and over. She was just a normal girl, with a normal life, how could this be happening! Sure she wanted to find her soulmate, but how in the actual hell could Jackfuckingsepecticeye be her soulmate! Better question, how was she going to tell him this?

She thought on it, and when she got home from work that day, she decided she would just write a fan letter, and maybe hope that he read his own fan mail. She popped onto his YouTube page and went to the about section, damn it, he didn't have a P.O. box listed. there was an email address, but it says it was for business purposes only... 'Fuck it' Lea thought as she clicked on the email address.

She tried to make the subject of the email seem as official as she could, and the continued to write out the email, she clicked a picture on her phone and attached it to the email and clicked send. Her heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty. 'Please god, let him see this.'


	3. Fate intervines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack get lea's Email and then the two begin talking

Jack was scrolling through his YouTube comments on his current video, a lot of them were the same thing, "sorry for your lose" "Awww you two were so cute together" He smiled softly, he had missed his fans. The last three months were pretty rough, he came to LA to get away from the house because everything in the house reminded him of what he had lost, and it just seemed so empty without Gabs and BB there. Mark had offered to have him crash in the guest room with him and Amy for a bit to get away from it all. Jack had happily agreed, he missed being with Mark, playing games via Skype was fine but being able to be around his friends in person was much better. After about a month Jack decided he had over stayed his welcome and was going to head back home with Arin(egoraptor, Game grumps) mentioned to him that he should just stay and get a place out here in L.A. And he decided it wasn't the worst idea in the world. Maybe this would make it so he could actually meet his soulmate. Jack and Mark didn't talk about the ribbon, it was the main thing that kept Jack going a lot of the time.

His email pinged, 'odd' he thought. Looking for a host for the online E3 convention. Was the title of the email. He clicked it open, 

Hello Seán, or Jack

I apologize for using your business email like this, but I need to talk to you. My name is Lea Amell, I'm a huge fan of your work, but that's not why I'm writing you today. On January 5th 2021 something odd happened to me, I didn't fully understand it, but I watched your welcome back video and everything clicked. I think you and I need to talk, please feel free to email me back or text me at xxx-xxx-xxxx attached to the email was a photo, Jack clicked on the link and his heart stopped. 

  
Jack forwarded the Email to Mark, and then called him on the phone. 

J: I need you to check your email right now!

M: Alright? Jack could hear Mark clicking on his computer. 

M: You into hand porn now? what the big idea?

J: You don't see it do you?

M: See what?

J: The red ribbon Jack could head Mark gasp at the other end of the phone. 

M: No fucking way, you found her!?

J: Well I guess technically she found me

M: Well what are you doing calling me? Go get her tiger! Mark hung up on him. 'Typical' Jack thought to himself, still looking at the email. 'Was he ready for this?' he sighed. He needed more. He decided to make one more phone call, it rang 3 times before there was an answer

A: What's up my little Irish buddy? How the new house treating you?

J: It's great thanks for asking Arin, hey can I talk to you about something?

A: sounds serious, what's got you down?

Jack spent the next 15 minutes, telling Arin about what he had done after Gabs left, Mark's involvement in it, and the email he just got.

A: Well Suzie has made me a believer in the paranormal so it doesn't seem to farfetched. But I can say, that if you know who she is, you should at least contact her. I know that If I knew Suzie was my soulmate I wouldn't waste a single moment thinking about it because I'd just want to be with her. Being with the person you belong with, has a different feeling.

J: Thanks, I'm going to do it! I'm not sure I'm ready for a whole phone conversation yet... is a text to informal? Arin Chuckled

A: Just break the ice see where it goes from there. Keep me updated! Luck of the Irish to you!

And with that Arin hung up. Jack took a deep breathe and entered Lea's contact info into his phone. He typed out a message took a quick selfie to prove it was really him and hit send, clutching his phone to his chest. 

**switch to lea's view**

Lea heard her phone ping from across the room, she was in the middle of going through boxes. she saw a text from an unknown number

Unknown: Top of the Morning to ya Lea, It's Jack. I just got your email, sorry for the delay.  
  
Lea gasped, She saved the number to her phone and the contact picture with the one he had sent her. He looked so cute. she got caught up looking that the picture and forgot to text back. 'Damn it Lea' she scolded herself. 

L: Hey Jack, no worries about the delay, I honestly didn't even expect a response. Good to know you check your own emails ;P Lea fiddled with her phone, waiting for a few seconds before it chirped again

J: Hey I'm not that detached from the world! Anyway I guess I owe you an explanation huh? I guess by the video you hear Gabs and I broke up, I was in a pretty bad head space and desperate to win her back, Mark gave me the ribbon. I didn't really think of the consequences or what you might have gone through, and I'm sorry about that I hope it wasn't too bad.

Lea smiled to herself. It was a relief to know she wasn't crazy, that this wasn't some delusion. She was also really happy that Jack seemed as genuine IRL as he did in his videos. That was always an issue she had with people on the internet, she was not as much of herself online as she was in person and assumed everyone else was the same. 

L: It's okay, it's just such a relief to know I'm not crazy honestly. LOL

J: That's still to be determined, jk jk

L: HEY! you don't even know me silly!

J: I'd like to, maybe a little at first? If that's okay with you of course

L: sure what do you wanna know? my life is an open book

J: well for starters what do you look like? It would be nice to know who I'm talking to

Lea, smiled. She was a bit self conscious but snapped a quick silly selfie of herself sitting on the floor 

  
**Jack's POV**

Lea seemed cool so far, he was anxious to know what she looked like, and to confirm that she was a she. While Lea sounded like a girl's name Jack was still worried, nothing else about this whole soulmate thing had gone according to plan. He looked at his phone as it pinged, He looked at the picture. She was Stunning! His heart skipped a beat as he looked at it. Her blue eyes seemed to be drawing him in, and her puckered lips looked so kissable. His phone beeped again. He realized he had been staring at the picture for 5 minutes.

L: That bad huh? look I was cleaning! I wasn't expecting to do a photo op. Do I look like a goblin or something? Jack chuckled to himself, how could she even say that when she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

J: Sorry you just took my breathe away, had to get the oxygen back in my lungs. Lucky for you I find goblins attractive XD

L: Very funny Mister! Jack chuckled again, Lea was funny.

J: So! Back to getting to know you, most generic question in the world! What's your favorite color? Mine's green, Obvi

L: I'd have to say Purple.

J: Okay what's your favorite flower?

L: hmmm that's a tough one, I'd have to say a lotus, followed very closely by lilies. 

J: Very unique answer

L: I'm a very unique person, duh

J: I'm beginning to see that. Hey I have an appointment to get to I'll text you later k?

L: K

Jack smiled at his phone, he sent a quick picture to Mark and Arin telling him they had talked, and sent the picture of her, gushing about about how beautiful she was and how funny she was. Mark made a joke that 'that didn't take long for you to fall for her' and Arin's response was more along the lines of 'great job man! proud of you, you deserve happiness'

He smiled he was truly blessed with great friends. He slid his phone in his pocket grab his keys and headed out of the house, he needed a hair cut BAD! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Were originally pictures on this story when it was posted on wattpad, but I couldn't get them inserted here (mostly cuz I barely tried... sorry lazy) I hope you all are enjoying the story. if you want to see the pictures here is the link to the wattpad chapter
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1001816094-string-of-fate-fate-intervenes


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Jack get to know each other

Lea looked at her phone and debated texting Jack. it had been a few days since they had talked and he said he would message her again, but no message came. She didn't want to come off as needy, or desperate and didn't want to be a bother to him, plush she was blanking on what to say. It was Saturday morning and her roommates were making a bunch of noise in the kitchen. She climbed out of bed in her lamb onesie she had gotten for Christmas, which was her normal house wear as it was super soft and comfy. She looked at her phone 9:04AM it read, if Jack was really in L.A. that meant he was an hour behind her, she decided Yolo and sent him a cute selfie of her in her Onesie. 

L: Feeling a bit sheepish about texting you, hope your appointment went well and you have a great weekend.

She closed her phone and dragged herself out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen to see what all the noise what about. She found the couple making crepes in the kitchen

"Sorry for the noise," Cole said. "We made Crepes though!" 

"You better have made enough for me," she teased as she let Yennifer outside. 

"Of course!" John said setting a plate down in front of her on the table. 

"You spoil me," she smiled showing her mouth full of crepes. her phone chirped that she had a new text.

***Jack's POV***

'It is 8AM on a Saturday who the fuck was is texting me' Jack thought to himself as he slapped around on the night stand to find his phone. All of his anger of being woken up instantly vanished as soon as he saw the picture of Lea on his phone. He smiled widely and just took in her beauty. She looked so adorable in that little onesie. He snapped a quick, awful selfie of himself and texted back 

J: It is too early for you to be that cute :3

J: Appointment was good it was just a hair cut that I desperately needed , sorry for not texting you things have been rough trying to get back into the swing of things and a normal recording schedule. 

L: Sorry if I woke you. Not a morning person I take it? 

J: Well I was up late playing games with the guys and streaming, but waking up to your beautiful face make being awake this early worth it. Jack was trying no to be to obvious about his infatuation with her but he just couldn't help it.

L: I'm sorry! Go back to sleep then

J: Nah, I'm up. Are you always up this early?

L: Technically

J: Technically?

L: My Doggo is usually up and needs to go out by about 9ish, and then I go back to bed >_<

J: you have a pupper!? Let me see

J: OMG that is the cutest pupper in the world! what is her name!?

L: Yennifer, she's an.... interesting dog to say the least but she is pretty freaking cute. 

J: Not as cute as you

L: stahp you're making me blush >////<

J: I bet you have a cute blush, but it's okay I'll stop... for now!

L: So what are your plans for the day?

J: oh ya know the usual, record and edit a video, maybe play some games, watch a movie, talk to you. wbu?

L: oh I'm the usual now huh?? lol basically the same. suppose to play some among us with friends tonight, but gonna watch some Netflix and just veg out I think. Work has been getting busy and I just don't have the mental energy to do much. 

J: What do you do for work? 

L: I work for a solar installation company, managing the call center in Meridian. Spring is coming, new product launch and all the issues! 

J: Seems interesting. You must be a pretty smart cookie to work in such a growing field. Can you get me a discount to get solar on my new house?! 

L: Technically yes, but that would involve me knowing where you live, you okay with that :P 

Jack giggled to himself. Talking to Lea was so comforting, and made his heart warm, he had never felt like this before. He knew Lea was his soulmate, but he honestly just felt like they were made for each other. They talked all day about random stuff and their hobbies. He found out that Lea was into gaming of all kinds, video/board games/card games the works. She was also a huge anime nerd, in her free time she liked to do art and spend time with friends and family. She was also into going to conventions and cosplaying, Jack loved to tease her about her wearing a cute cat girl costume for him some day. She said if he played his card rights maybe. She was super passionate about the things she loved and he loved reading her word walls as she gushed about them it was so cute. 

Jack found out that her Birthday was coming up in a couple months in July and an idea began to form in his mind. He went online and began browsing flights to Idaho where he had found out she lived. He some how also managed to get her address, hopefully without arising to much suspicion. It took 4 days and two days worth of phone conversations but Jack had completely fallen in love with this girl, he only hoped she felt the same way. 

***Lea's POV about a month later***

Talking to Jack was the highlight of her day and everyday. They talked everyday, and had had a few skype also, She was hella nervous the first time they got on skype together and changed her outfit about 9 times, did her make up and her heart melted the moment his face popped up on screen. Lea was a skeptical about love in general, but being in love with Jack was this a dream? She was a nobody from Boise, Id. She worked an average job, had an average life, but all of that seemed like it was going to change, was she ready for that? 

Jack kept teasing her about a big birthday surprise that he had, It was about three months away but he said he already had everything planned, and she was gonna freak out. They had started doing gaming nights every Saturday and "movie nights" every Wednesday, where they would curl up on skype and watch the same movie together. 

Lea hadn't told her roommates about Jack yet, She hadn't told ANYONE, afraid that it would break the perfect little dream she was living in, besides there wasn't much to tell. She assumed Jack just viewed her as a little sister, like every guy she fell for. She looked down at ribbon still tied on her wrist. She had completely forgotten about it, as it had just become part of her everyday life. Maybe this would work out, maybe this was reality now.


	5. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack surprises Lea for her Birthday with a Visit

***Jack's POV***

He looked around the room making sure he had everything in his suitcase. He grabbed his tickets and looked at his phone it was 5:45AM meaning Lea should be waking up soon. 

J: Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl I know

He smiled happy with the message, and headed to the airport. It was only about a two hour flight but the plane didn't leave until 9AM PST meaning he would get there around 11ish, that was plenty of time to get everything ready for what he had planned for Lea's surprise. The surprise being himself. 

The plane ride was quiet and a mostly empty flight, guess Idaho isn't a huge travel spot. He had done his research about the area, and there was a flower shop near Lea's house he was suppose to pick up his flower order at noon and he figured he'd walk the rest of the way. 

When he exited the plane the first thing he did was check his phone, he smiled knowing he'd have a text from Lea. 

L: Thanks you Irish Dork, So are you gonna tell me what this surprise is that you have been talking about for months is?

J: Nah I think Imma let you suffer just a wee bit longer

L: Meany :P

J: You know you love it

L: Not the point!

Jack smiled at his phone like the idiot in love he was. He exited the airport and hailed an Uber, he provided him with the address to the flower shop and watched out the window at the passing sites. He had never been to Idaho, why would he honestly, but it seemed beautiful. The mountains in the distance with the blue sky behind them. He noticed that the Uber driving kept looking at him in the Rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry but are you Jacksepticeye?" They finally asked.

"Yeah! I am nice to meet you!" he said smiling at them

"OMG I can't believe you are in my car! I'm a huge fan!"

"Always happy to meet a fan, what's your name?"

"I'm Jackson," 

"Pleasure to meet you Jackson, but can you do me a favor and keep me being here a secret? I'm incognito."

"Of course man!" Jack chatted with the fan for the rest of the ride and agreed to a self as long as Jackson agreed not to post it online. He wasn't sure who all Lea was friends with and didn't want the surprise getting ruined. 

He entered the flower shop and was greeted by an older lady. 

"Hey, I have a pick up for Seán," he said as he walked up to the front counter. 

"Ah, I was wondering who the order was for, we don't get many orders for lilies, this time of year."

"I'm sorry, were you able to get the purple ones I asked for?"

"Of course! Let me go get them!" the old lady waddled behind a curtain, which Jack assumed lead into a back room of some kind. "So what's the occasion?" he heard the old woman yell from the back.  
"It's the Girl I like's Birthday, We've never met as I'm not from around here so I wanted to make sure It was a meeting to remember."

"Lucky Girl, you seem like a sweet lad, don't break her heart, and don't let her break yours either," the lady said handing the flowers over to Jack, they were beautiful. 

"Thank you so much, they are more beautiful that I could ever imagined." He left the shop and put Lea's address into the GPS, It was only about a 10 minute walk. He began walking down the street and before he knew it he was standing in a cute little subdivision. In the driveway there was a pastel green car and a red car parked out on the street. He took a deep breathe and walked up to the door. Lea mentioned she lived with roommates and Jack all the sudden wondered what he was doing, what if Lea didn't answer the door? What if her roommates were not aware of him. Jack had been telling his friends all about her but he didn't know what Lea had. She had mentioned that she took a week off for her birthday, but he wasn't sure when all that started. All the sudden dread set in, he inched closer to the door and he began to hear dogs barking inside, well it was too late now, someone was aware of his presence. He walked up to the door and knocked, hiding the floors behind his back.

The door opened to reveal an average height young man with glasses, "Hello?" he said.

"Uh Hi, I'm looking for Lea, this is her house right?" The young man gave him a look over, and then surprise overtook his face. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU JACKSEPTICEYE!?" He exclaimed. "The Fuck!?" Jack heard from inside the house from another male voice.

"SHHHHH, yes hi that's me," Jack said trying to keep the man from shouting. 

"Sorry, sorry, I was just shocked, why are you here?" 

"Uhm, Like I said, I was looking for Lea, is she home?" Jack asked again.

"She got called into work, she should be back in a couple hours, if you want to wait for her," the young man said moving aside and opening up the door, gesturing Jack inside. Before he could take a step forward he was bombarded with a dog jumping up on him. 

"Kiba!" A voice yelled from inside, "Inside!" 

"Sorry about that, he's friendly, sometimes too friendly," He saw who the baritone voice belonged to. He was older than the guy who answered the door, he was blonde, chunkier with facial hair. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cole by the way," the first guy said offering his hand. Jack shook it. 

"I'm John, Huge fan, sorry trying not to fanboy here," the other man said releasing the dog and extending his hand. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Jack," he smiled at both of them. 

"Have a seat, would you like something to drink?" Cole offered him heading into the kitchen. 

"Don't suppose you have some coffee? It's been a long morning," Jack said sheepishly taking a seat in a small blue chair and setting the flowers on the table next to it. 

"Ironically we have some top of the morning coffee, I just finished brewing, Cream or sugar?" Cole said. 

"Two sugars please," Jack replied. Cole came back into the living room with a cup of steaming coffee in a top of the morning mug, he also handed one to John and kept one from himself as he took a seat in the big red recliner across the room from Jack. 

"That's Lea's cup but I don't think she'll mind you using it," Cole said taking a sip of his own coffee. 

"Speaking of which, you said you were here to see Lea? How do you know her?" John asked. 

"Yes, do spill the tea," Cole said from over his coffee mug. 

"I take it Lea hasn't told you anything?" Jack said, trying to gauge the situation. 

"Oh my fucking GOD! It's you! You're the person she has always bee texting and skyping with!?" John said, finally connecting the dots.

"Yeah that's me," Jack said sheepishly. 

"So you came here to surprise her for her birthday I take it?" Cole asked. These two must be more perceptive than Lea gave them credit for. Jack nodded. "That's adorable!" Cole squeaked. 

"How did you two meet?" John asked. Jack could tell he was a little skeptical the more he learned about the situation. Jack gave a short description on how they met through email, leaving out the part about the ribbon. As he talked Cole looked like a hopeless romantic loving the story but John's face got more and more defensive the more he talked. 

"Something wrong John?" Jack finally asked. 

"Jack, imma level with you here, you have to admit how fishy this sounds. Lea and I have been friends for years, and I kind of view her like a little sister, something about all this just seems," he paused looking for the right word, "Odd. Lea's a bit gullible in all things and the most caring person I know, besides maybe Cole here. You seem to care about her, but I have to question your intentions. You are a big hotshot YouTuber and while I love Lea she is a pretty ordinary girl. what do you get out of this? What's your end game?" 

"Yeah what are your intentions," Cole said suddenly serious, looking at Jack with determination. 

"I'm glad to know Lea has such good friend, and I understand your concern. I've never really connected with someone like I did with Lea. Maybe it was a mistake that we met, but I couldn't be more happy that we did. I'm going to be honest with you I love her, and would do anything for her. I've never dated a fan before and I don't know what's going to happen with all this, but I can tell you I plan on giving it my everything to make sure Lea is happy. She seems like she has a bit of a past but her smile and dedication to everything she does is honestly just so amazing, " Jack said. John finally smiled at Jack. 

"That's good to hear, she hasn't always had the easiest life, and she most certainly isn't the easiest person to get to know, but you seem to honestly care about her, and I'm going to trust her judgement on you, she has been happier this past few months than I've ever seen her, please be good to her, she honestly deserves happiness," John concluded. 

The three of the boys talked for a couple hours about each other, and YouTuber life and about Lea. Before Jack knows it he hears a car pulling into the driveway, and the dog, Kiba begins to bark. "Jack hide," Cole said ushering him into a side room, he grabbed the flowers and took in his surroundings, he was standing in what appeared to be another living room, he noticed some one the pictures on the walls and the scene from Lea and his Skype calls. he had his back facing the door he had just come through. 

***Lea's POV***

Lea grumbled, Jack hadn't been answering any of her texts, she got called into work while she was suppose to be on vacation and she was just grumpy in general. She walked into the living room and was surprised to see John home already, She looked at the scene before her, there were three coffee cups sitting on the table, and a suit case poorly hidden. 

"Someone here?" she asked trying to remove the key from the lock.

"Yeah," John said, "My sister is staying for a couple days, hope that's okay," he said sheepishly. 

"That's fine is Kat in the shower or something?" She asked setting her bag down. 

"She ran to get snacks," Cole said, "Also we have a birthday present for you, its in the living room."

"Okay?" she said hesitantly. She walked across the main living room and opened the door to see someone standing in the middle of the room, back facing her. "Hello?" she asked. 

***Jack's POV***

He heard the door open behind him "Hello?" a familiar voice came from behind him, he turned slowly and saw Lea standing before him, he was about the same height as him maybe a few inches shorter. Her face lite up and tears began streaming down her face.

"Jack!" She sobbed as she rushed him, Jumping into his open arms. He hugged her tightly, she smelled of cinnamon, and watermelon oddly enough. "I can't believe this, you're here, you're real..." she looked up at him through wet eye lashes. 

"I'm here, also these are for you," He said handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Jack they are so beautiful," more tears streamed down her face. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too," Jack said pulling her back into a tight hug, and stroking her hair. She finally calmed down and Jack let her go. 

"So how long are you here for?" Lea asked wiping her face clean from the tears. 

"A week or so, I figured you were going to be on vacation we could hang out, maybe you could show me around your town," Jack offered. "But first!" he looked down at his watch it was already about 5 o clock, "We have dinner reservations to get to. Go get changed into something nice." Lea smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. 

"Let me out these in water first," she said gesturing to the flowers, she dug around under the counter and found a dark blue vase Jack watched as she glided across the kitchen. Jack was entranced by her beauty. 

"Damn he's got it bad," he heard Cole whisper to John. His face heated up and he turned away. 

"Oh, I need to let Yenn out, guys Jack is taking me to dinner can you watch her for a bit?" Lea asked heading down a hallway to one of the back rooms, that jack assumed was her bedroom. 

"Of Course!" Cole hollered down the hall at her. Jack heard footsteps bounding down the hall and he saw Lea's down appear front he bed room and greeted him. 

"Hello Yennifer," he said, bending down and petting the husky, who rolled over and bared her stomach for pets

"I've never seen her go up to a stranger like that before, much less ask for belly rubs, from anyone" John said. 

"He's Magic," Cole whispered. 

"Jack can you let Yenn outback, Imma change real quick," Lea's voice was heard from the back. 

"Sure, come on Yenn," he said to the dog and opened the back sliding door, and both dogs ran outside. 

It took about 10 minutes for Lea turn return, and she was breathtaking 

"Do I look okay?" She asked self consciously. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said softly. Lea blushed, she hurried over to the door and called the dogs inside. "Ready? The Uber is here," Jack said.

"I could have driven," Lea huffed.

"I have no doubt you could have," Jack teased, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "But its your birthday and I want to treat you like a princess. Now my lady," he said offering her his arm. 

"Thank you kind sir," She said playfully curtsying before linking her arm in his. She turned to her roommates. "Be back soon okay?" 

"Take your time," Cole said watching the two. 

Jack lead Lea out to the Car and opened the door for her, "hold on I forgot something!" he exclaimed running back into the house and taking Lea's actual present out of his backpack and stuffing it in his jacket pocket before running back out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this chapter ended up being ALOT longer than I expected, 2515 words before this silly part. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I can't help smiling like a goofball. Sorry if there is a lot of time jumps, I just didn't want a lot of JUST text between the two lovebirds. 
> 
> If you are enjoying this story let me know in the comments! I Love interacting with readers. 
> 
> Well... See you in the next chapter I guess!


End file.
